


Truth or Dare

by ashfalldown



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, look at these teenage nerd bags, there's not really anything 'school' about it but still??, this is a mess but i won't apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfalldown/pseuds/ashfalldown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire's friends are tired of waiting for the two of them to get together. They concoct a scheme to hurry the process along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?”

Enjolras didn’t answer, too busy staring across the room at Grantaire to realise he was being spoken to. Courfeyrac nudged him.

“Enjolras.”

“Huh?” He returned his attention to the circle that had assembled on the floor of Cosette’s basement during her annual back to school gathering.

Combeferre had been the one to suggest Truth or Dare. He and Courfeyrac had dragged Enjolras over to the circle with them, and with nothing better to do Enjolras had agreed to participate.

“It’s your turn,” Courfeyrac told him. He glanced over at Eponine, who repeated her question.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Enjolras answered quickly. He didn’t trust Eponine as far as he could throw her, and he certainly didn’t trust her to ask him a dare. As a wicked grin began to spread slowly across her face, Enjolras started to worry that he couldn’t trust her with a truth either.

“Enjolras,” she began deliberately.

Enjolras swallowed nervously as he prepared himself. “Yes?”

“Do you like anyone?”

“Do I what?” Enjolras’ face burned.

“Remember it’s a truth.” Eponine shot him an angelic smile. “So if you lie, you’ll get double the dare next time.”

“I changed my mind,” Enjolras said. “I pick dare.”

The satisfaction on Eponine’s face told him he’d played right into her hands. His stomach sank as he realised that this was exactly what she’d wanted him to do. He was so, _so_ screwed.

“Fine,” she sighed, like it was some great inconvenience to her. She pretended to think, as if she didn’t already have a dare planned. Enjolras wasn’t fooled. “I dare you… to Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Panicked, Enjolras turned to look at ‘Heaven’ – the small closet in the basement that would barely fit one person, let alone two. When Enjolras turned back to her, Eponine was wearing her most evil smile. He braced himself for what would come next – the name of the person he’d be spending his seven minutes with. If he knew Eponine, and he did, he knew exactly what was coming next.

“With…” She drew out the word, clearly enjoying this. Enjolras screwed his eyes shut in anticipation. “With whoever Courfeyrac chooses.”

Enjolras’ eyes shot open in shock. _That_ was unexpected. He looked over at Courfeyrac for reassurance, but his friend was giving nothing away.

“Come on.” Combeferre and Bahorel hauled Enjolras to his feet, herding him towards the closet.

“But – ”

“You picked dare, E,” Bahorel said, as they opened the closet door and pushed him inside. “No arguing.”

Enjolras tried to calm himself down as he stood inside the closet, waiting for whoever it was Courfeyrac would choose to join him. Where he’d been certain that Eponine would choose Grantaire just to torture him, he felt reasonably certain that Courfeyrac wouldn’t be so cruel. After all, he and Combeferre were the only people who actually knew that Enjolras had real feelings for Grantaire, surely he wouldn’t –

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the closet door.

“Sorry not sorry,” was all he heard as another body was shoved in with him, the door closed quickly behind them.

“Seven minutes starts now!” Eponine called through the door.

Enjolras glanced over at the person who’d been sentenced to seven minutes with him. Though it was dark in the closet, it wasn’t so dark that he couldn’t make out the familiar face, the face he thought he’d recognise anywhere. He made a note never to trust Courfeyrac with anything ever again.

Grantaire stood close to the door, looking uncomfortable. Enjolras shuffled further into the closet to make space for him. As Grantaire moved to make himself more comfortable he bumped into Enjolras, his hoodie brushing against Enjolras’ bare skin.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

“It’s okay,” Enjolras answered, not able to look at him.

This was probably the most he and Grantaire had spoken all year, he realised. He used to have to beg Grantaire to stop speaking to him, but he’d gone away over the last summer and come back… _different._ They weren’t even in any of the same classes this year, so Enjolras didn’t even have the chance to talk, or stop Grantaire copying his work. Grantaire hardly even hung out with the group anymore, too busy hanging out with _Montparnasse_ all the time, and Enjolras hated that he noticed when Grantaire wasn’t around, and how _much_ he wasn’t around.

And maybe he _had_ talked to Courfeyrac and Combeferre all summer holidays about how he missed Grantaire and how maybe, possibly, he could have feelings for the guy and then how that maybe had turned into a definite, until suddenly he couldn’t wait for summer to be over so he could see Grantaire again. Except Grantaire hadn’t shown up until the first day of school, with Montparnasse in tow like the two were best friends, and anyway, what gave Montparnasse the right to be that good looking?

He jolted as Grantaire brushed up against him, shuffling around again to get comfortable.

“Sorry,” Grantaire apologised again.

“Aren’t you hot?” Enjolras blurted out, trying to hold onto what little conversation they had going. Grantaire might not have been in there willing to kiss him, but they were at least going to talk.

“What?”

“You – ” Enjolras gestured to the hoodie Grantaire wore everywhere. “It’s like thirty degrees outside.”

“We’re not outside,” Grantaire pointed out, drawing his hoodie around him self-consciously. “I’m fine.”

They stood awkwardly, Grantaire shifting his weight back and forth. Something – maybe the horrible punch Eponine had made from stolen alcohol, maybe the fact this was the first and possibly last time he’d be alone with Grantaire for a while, made Enjolras brave.

“Have you ever played this before?” he asked Grantaire.

“Huh?” Grantaire replied.

“Seven minutes in heaven,” Enjolras clarified. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to kiss me.”

Grantaire choked. “What?”

“We’re supposed to – ” _Screw it_ , Enjolras finished in his head. He reached forward to grab Grantaire’s impractical hoodie and pulled him towards him determinedly to do what he’d wanted to do for too long.  

He planted his lips firmly on Grantaire’s, letting him know just how he felt. He pulled away as he realised Grantaire wasn’t reciprocating. In the dimly lit closet he observed Grantaire’s face, concerned when he couldn’t read it.

“R?” Enjolras asked hesitantly.

When Grantaire didn’t respond, he started to worry he’d done the wrong thing, that Grantaire hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Of course he hadn’t, he probably had something going on with Montparnasse, or one of the boys he kept writing home about during summer. Of course he’d never sent Enjolras anything, but that hadn’t stopped Enjolras sneakily reading the letters he sent the others.

Grantaire probably wanted something more than Enjolras, who fumbled around in the dark and couldn’t even kiss properly. He needed someone with as much experience as he had.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras apologised. “I shouldn’t have done that. I just thought, while we were here, we might as well… Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Grantaire said, finally making eye contact with Enjolras.

“But you – ”

“Didn’t think my first kiss would be with you, in a closet, because of a dare,” Grantaire finished, before flashing a smile. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

He took Enjolras’ face in his hands and kissed the boy the way he’d wanted to for a good year now. The way that had made him take his summer holidays overseas just to get away from Enjolras for a little while, the way that had made him avoid Enjolras when he got back because the break hadn’t helped, he still hated being around Enjolras and not kissing him, so he’d decided it was better to stay away.

But now he was kissing Enjolras, and Enjolras was kissing him back, and suddenly it didn’t matter how small the closet was because it still felt too big, still felt like there was too much distance between them.

“First kiss?” Enjolras couldn’t resist asking between kisses.

Grantaire just smiled down at him. “You think I’d let anyone take my first kiss but you?” he asked, breathless.

“But I thought you – all those dates, and those boys, your holiday…”

“Well it wasn’t for lack of trying,” Grantaire said. “I had plenty of opportunities, but none of them felt right. None of them were you.”

“Oh.” Enjolras was grateful that the poor lighting of the closet didn’t give away just how much he was blushing.

Grantaire smiled fondly down at him as he backed Enjolras up against the nearest wall, preparing to kiss him again. “Yeah.”

Unfortunately, the nearest wall turned out to be the closet door. Their kiss was interrupted as Bahorel swung open the door.

“Time!” Eponine called as she danced over. The pair tumbled out of the closet, collapsing into a heap on the ground.

To his credit, Grantaire kept his cool. Enjolras, on the other hand, was a blushing mess, secretly glad they hadn’t been caught actually kissing. Absolutely none of his friends would have ever let him live that down.

Grantaire stood, and offered a hand to help Enjolras up. Enjolras accepted, smiling shyly up at him as he got to his feet. Now that they were out of the closet, doubt started to creep up on him. Maybe it hadn’t meant anything to Grantaire, maybe he’d just been passing the time until they were let out. But he’d said that it was his first kiss, and Grantaire had never been a liar.

It was then that Enjolras realised Grantaire hadn’t released his hand. In fact, their fingers were now entwined as Grantaire stared at the crowd that had gathered around them, almost daring one of them to say something.

“It worked!” Courfeyrac yelled enthusiastically.

“ _Finally,_ ” Combeferre added. “I was about to start looking for new friends if I had to sit through _another_ Grantaire story.”

“Please,” Montparnasse jumped in, as Enjolras blushed bright red. “You think you had it bad? All summer – what do you think Enjolras is doing? Do you think Enjolras would like me back if I had a tan? Do you think I’m too tan for Enjolras now? Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras. Pa _thetic_ ,” he teased his friend, who was glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

“I told you it would work,” Eponine said smugly. “And now that this is finally out of the way, we can all move on from the Enjolras and Grantaire drama. Whose turn is it?”

Enjolras and Grantaire were left by the closet, forgotten as the group returned to their game of Truth or Dare.

“So it was all a set up,” Enjolras said.

Grantaire nodded. “It would appear so,” he agreed. “Is this okay?” he asked after a while, looking down at where he was still grasping Enjolras’ hand.

“Of course,” Enjolras smiled happily.

“Good,” Grantaire said, pulling Enjolras towards the group. “But I hope you know it’s going to take more than a few sneaky friends and a closet to impress me next time.”

Enjolras laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, as they settled on the ground with their friends.

Grantaire put his arm around Enjolras, who shuffled closer as Cosette turned to Courfeyrac.

“Truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea a pal gave me, and also possibly part of a larger high school au i'm sort of planning 
> 
> i'm also on tumblr [here](http://forgetthenightlife.tumblr.com) if you want to cry about these nerds or throw ideas at me or say hi or anything along those lines and if you enjoy this kinda gay nerd content please consider [buying me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/A507ZD8)


End file.
